Pleasures With Her
by darkdistress
Summary: Satisfying and thirst-quenching phenomenons for those who truly crave for it... Warning: KakashixOC lemon! Now Multi-chapter!
**A/N: This is for my mature audience to read. I hope you all enjoy a small, steamy one-shot of Kakashi as well as my OC! The personality of Kakashi here is like in the fic I am currently writing as well. I recommend those who are underage to not read what is to come… I don't want to be put the blame that I had ruined your innocence.**

 **If you're here to enjoy, read, fap (hahahah, I won't tease you!), or just do all, this is what your one-shot! Especially when it's Kakashi. ;3**

 **Readers, take notice of the difference with the Kakashi I am writing here and compare him to the Kakashi in the anime/manga. I want you guys to compare his universal beings!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Naruto, besides my OC. The anime and manga, Naruto, belongs rightfully to its owner, Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I hope you guys R &R! :3**

* * *

She was frustrated.

When Kakashi was long gone on missions, and she was left to stay, she knew she had nothing else to do but to wait for him to come home.

Usually, his missions would last all day. But this mission of his lasted a whooping two months!

Poor Hikari had waited patiently for her beloved to come home, yet he hadn't for a while…

Kami… she missed him dearly. She missed his muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She missed his husky tone whenever he flirts with her. She missed the musty scent which makes up him. She missed his smile, behind his mask.

She missed everything about him.

Hikari was frustrated.

She remained seated upon the ugly-colored couch of Kakashi's apartment and lounged despite her boredom. Hikari flopped uncomfortably upon the furniture, waiting… waiting for her love to arrive home. She was dulled by disinterest in anything. She wanted Kakashi to come back home to her.

She knew she was being selfish. Kakashi had to proceed with his missions as ANBU. He had to undertake each assignment that was given to him by the Hokage. It was his sworn oath to protect each and every individual held in the village of Konoha.

Hikari sighs in irritation at the thought of Kakashi scampering off with the women he saved on his missions and leaving her in the dust.

She restlessly shifts onto her stomach and leans against the armrest of the couch. Her cerulean orbs flickered throughout the dim-lit room and came across the orange book that rested on the coffee table.

Funny, she hadn't noticed the novel there for the past two months ever since Kakashi's departure. The book just remained there on the table, untouched for days.

'Kakashi had probably forgotten and left it here…' Hikari speculated with a heavy sigh. Absentminded, and bored out of her mind, she moved to pick up the foreign object to her and flipped the book open.

Her eyes widened at the content in which the book beholds. Her blue-hued orbs flitted on the words that were scrawled within the novel. The book was filled with dirty, dirty words… and characters that would make her drool over. A sexual book…

Hikari was familiar with sex. Very familiar with sex, in fact. She and Kakashi always had the time to sexualize with one another. The fact that Kakashi never mentioned that he had porn hidden away from her only made Hikari even more enticed of her beloved.

Her cheeks reddened as she continued to read through the book. Unnoticeably, one of her hands slipped into her shorts and panties. Her fingers brushed against her wet core and she released a small moan of contentment.

Was she supposed to be doing this? She craved for his body for so long; she couldn't stand another minute without having her body being touched.

Hikari slipped her under garments and kicked the items off her body. She sets down the novel, imagining one of the characters to be Kakashi. She releases a moan of bliss as she circles her clit with her fingers. Her eyes continuously scanned over the story.

 _He pins her down and dismissively strips down his beloved, roughly kissing, touching, and tasting her._

Hikari reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it off in one go. She unclasps her bra which her breasts bounced lightly against her chest. One hand reached for her breast and the other played with her core. She tilted her head back and bit down her lower lip to keep herself from groaning out in ecstasy.

 _"You want me to fuck you hard, don't you?" He smirks, nibbling on her nipple. "You want me to eat you out and let you cum everywhere…"_

Her heated clitoris tensed as she picked up her pace. She circled her clit faster and pinched her erected nipples, lightly. Her breathing became heavy pants as she made work of herself.

Before she could even release herself right then and there, a larger hand grabbed hold of both her wrists and halted her actions. Hikari tensed and glanced up to only take sight of her loved one, her everything; Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" He raises a silver brow and eyes Hikari with a questioning, but lustful gaze.

The intense stare of his had intensified her core even more. She ignored his question that could be obviously answered, "When did you get back?"

"When you started stripping down is when I got here…" He responded, lividly.

Her cheeks darkened at his mention. He had watched her masturbate the whole time! It was slightly embarrassing, but it was mind-boggling that Kakashi had been watching all along. The thought of her love watching her masturbate aroused her even more.

With a yelp coming from him, Hikari pulls Kakashi down and pins him down on the couch with a smirk. She sprawls herself upon his body; his clothed, her nude. The book was pushed off to the side, long forgotten.

"I missed you so much, Kashi-kun…" She whispers. Her dainty fingers slipped his cloth mask down and her lips pressed against his.

"I missed you even more, love." He kissed back just as passionately as a smirk spreads his handsome features. His gloved hands moved to cup the globes of her ass, "I had forgotten that I left my Icha Icha book here… It seems you took ahold of it, didn't you, ne?" He chuckles, huskily and trails his lips against her jaw.

"Mm…" Hikari tilts her head up and presents a smug look before slipping her hands underneath his ANBU vest and undershirt. Her fingers trace over his hard-rock abs and sculpted, muscular form. A shiver runs through her hot and bothered body, and Kakashi shifts to sit up. He raises his arms to slip off the annoying clothing he wore. He removes his gear including his gloves and protective arm plates until he was clad in pants.

Kakashi pins her hands above her head and kisses her roughly, savoring her taste that he longingly missed and wanted so badly. Her mewls and small moans heightened the pleasure he felt in his erected member; he then pulls away to fondle her breasts with his mouth.

She groaned out in satisfaction, "Oh… yes… Kashi…!" She arches off the couch so she could press her bust against his lips. Hikari runs her hands through his silver mane, needing to touch him… and only him.

He growls in gratification at her reaction and suckles on her erected nipple. He kneads her other neglected breast with his hand, loving that it was soft in his palm.

"I want you so damn much, Hikari… You're mines…" A low growl rumbled in the base of his throat as he pulls away and trails his tongue downwards.

Hikari whimpers and grips his shoulders as he licks at her navel and his breath fans over her wet pussy lips. He grins with a sexy expression plastered upon his face before thrusting his tongue into her.

She cries out in pleasure and arches off the couch once more as he nourishes on her soaked pussy. He rubs his thumb along her clit to heighten her pleasure as well.

He instantly pulled away as he took notice that she was about to come. Hikari glowers at him dangerously for teasing her, and he chuckles before thrusting one of his fingers into her.

"You're a bastard…" She huffs and fucks his finger. Her expressions aroused him more and more. Her small moans were like music to his ears.

"I'm your bastard though…" He cackled, thrusting in and out of her before slipping off his own pants and trousers, revealing his hard member. He strokes it in his hand and grunts as it pulses and throbs.

She watches him intently and moves to slip away from his fingers. Hikari playfully smacks his hand away from his own member before stroking it herself.

Kakashi grunted and eyed her, lustfully, as she stroked his dick. She leans in to lick the salty tip of his member and smiles as she earns a throaty groan escape from him. Hikari laughs and moves to engulf his dick before sucking him dry, tonguing him.

The silver-haired shinobi growls in pleasure and grips the armrest of the couch. His knuckles whitened and the furniture creaked underneath him. "Don't tease me, Hikari…"

The female smirks and caresses him, moving away from his cock and traveling up to his torso. Her fingers ghost over his abs and ghosted over his nipples which hardened under her touch. He growls and she pulls away, tilting her head, with innocence sprawled upon her features, "What?"

Kakashi suddenly moved, causing her to yelp out in surprise. He pins her down once more and presses his hard dick against her wet entrance before smirking, "This is what you get for teasing me, Hikari…" He pushes his weeping cock into her and she cries out underneath him.

He thrusts in and out of her, quick-paced and roughly. Both he and she did not want to take it slow at all. He rocked against her with grunts and growls of satisfaction, and she clutched onto him, letting him pummel into her with power.

She soon had taken over, and pushed him down onto the couch before straddling him. She rode him; she rode his dick and fondled her own breasts to cast a show for her lover to see. She was not shamed for him to see the dirty side of her. She wanted him to feel pleasure. She wanted him to have everything.

Kakashi cups her ass once more before murmuring in heavy pants, "Hikari… I'm about to…"

"Me too…" She panted and rode him, hard. Perspiration broke upon their skin, their sweat mingled, and they both cried out in ecstasy as they came. He released his seed in her and she writhed in shock of pleasure that electrified throughout her body.

Hikari slumped against her lover's form and exhaled heavy, ragged breaths. Her finger circles his broad chest as she rested her head against the crook of his neck.

"Mm… That was fun…" Hikari sighs and cuddles close to Kakashi who smirks. The male kisses the top of her head and pulls her closer to him, "I missed doing it with you… When I'm gone from my missions, I miss you so goddamn much…"

Hikari brushes the silver bangs that partially covered his mismatched orbs. "Hai…" She shifts and kisses him with slightly swollen lips. "I've been waiting for you to come back home… I've been waiting so patiently…"

"I know…" He nods once and runs his hand through her jet, black hair. His smile broadens, "I love you, Hikari…"

"And I love you, Kakashi."

The two laid there for what seemed as hours. They listened to each other's hearts beating against their chest. Finally, Hikari was the one that broke the silence amongst the two.

She pushes herself up, a wicked grin was spread on her flushed face and she exclaimed with a singsong voice;

"Are you ready for round two?"


End file.
